Support structures are commonly used in additive manufacturing to expand the features available in fabricated object, e.g., by providing underlying structural support for overhangs or lengthy bridges of otherwise unsupported material. However, when additively manufacturing with materials that require additional processing such as debinding and sintering to form a final part, conventional support strategies and techniques may fail on multiple fronts, such as where support structures deform or shrink in patterns that do not match the supported object or where support structures sinter together with the supported object to form a single, inseparable structure. There remains a need for support techniques, materials, and strategies suitable for use with additively manufactured, sinterable objects.